the power of the ancient
by caithlin
Summary: a young child receaved the power of old magic, 20 years later a woman come's to aragorn for help, asking to fight with her people against army more terrible than sauron's army ever be.
1. Chapter 1

**the power of the ancient**

**Chapter one: interlude **

The sun sunk behind the horizon of Alesea the land was healing from her wounds getting during the war. I'm sitting here to tell a story of a woman whit great powers getting as a gifted from the ancient. I must finished it because only then she will released me from my immortal curse.

25 years earlier.

The apple fall on Aurians head of shock she bit here tong and her foot slips of the ladder. She fells almost two metres down before she hit the ground and fell on rotting apples. With a face as red as the apple that had felt on her head she stood up try to gain something of here dignity she swept away the sweat from her for head with here hands, father would be angry again in a few hours the bell for evening dinner would be heart even if she manage to get all the apples in the basket again it will still be half full, she wish she could fly like a bird than she would go far away from everything she hate. She walked back to the ladder Joach do you never had the feeling that you want to go away from her. Of course he said with out stopping plucking apples, I want my own farm maybe I can get a piece of land near by the wild tree garden. No i mean out of this valley out of the tree garden, he stopped plucking and looked though full at here. NO why should i. she plucks a apple and throw it to his head, go away she had to mean it let sound angry but the laugh after it spoils that. Go home Joach, what about you than? My basket is not full yet I think I can better work a little bit longer. During the working the pain returns between her back and shoulders, she try to ignore the pain and keep on working after a while the pains spread from he shoulders in to her stomach suddenly the pain grabs here like claw she almost lost here balance she grabs the ladder to prevent her self from falling in to the deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A great gift or a burden.**

A quick note from the author.

before I continue this story I have to tell that this story is based on three great fantasy writhers first of course Tolkien and two great writhers of today's fantasy story's. James Clemens with his trilogy wit'ch fire and Chris Wooding with the weavers of saramyr , I will mixed those three story's with some own stuff but all the credits go to them

Aurian took a few deep breaths the pain slowly disappears she didn't now what just happened but it was gone now. When she look up she saw something that let her forgot her stomach in one moment. The evening sun shines through the leaves of the tree and in the light there was this beautiful peas of fruit how's size was that of a small melon precise that kind of big juice apples her mother just for her pie she clime a little higher and reach out her arm as far as she could she just mist so she clime little more with here arm rapped tight around the three base with a triumphant smile she saw how her hand close around the apple, well that was the plan but the moment her hand came in contact with the sunlight he disappear. In conviction that she was momentarily blinded by the sun she doesn't immediately panics, in stead of that a scorching cramp bites in her stomach she gasp for breath and let her self lowering on the ground. Standing near the tree she felt warm liquid running down her legs she takes a seat and examining her self good to here great shock she saw it was blood, she realised what was happened finally she becomes a woman. She saw something strange on her right hand was it blood? It didn't hurt in stead of that se feels a almost fine coolness feeling, she try to clean her hand on her shirt but the redness did not disappear fear over takes her she try to clam her self maybe it was temporary maybe it will not stay that way.

This was a short chapter, I'll promise next chapter will be a lot scarier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three a nightmare so real…. **

Under the tick branches was also the last daylight gone. A cold wind blew through the winds Rockingham put is cloak tight around him and stamps with his feats on the ground to keep him self warm he cursed his companions how gave him this post while the wind blew through his cloak he tough back on his home island with the archipel, the long beach and the warm sun how takes hours before sunk behind the horizon. While he wondering back in time the whispers of a echo sounds like a distend memory in his ear: long blond hair and bright eyes and a name… a girls name, who is she? An ice touch wakes him from his though cursing of impatience he look to the almost blind seer how tough with his finger a hope of as near the falling apple basket the old man turns his face so he could smell the evening wind like a haunting dog, she bleeds the blind man told Rockingham. Of how do you speak, Dismarum? I speak about the person our master is looking for finally she has come. Rockingham shook his had, that's impossible she is a myth he said with disgust, for how many centuries doesn't the black lord try to get woman with that power when i served on blackhall I have seen the fruitless trying , dungeons full of hideous creatures it's impossible a woman can not posses magic.

She is here Dismarum hiss. All right tomorrow we will gather the soldiers and take her in Rockingham say. The old men looked away as he pull with his tin fingers his hood down, it has to happen to night. I don't now how the parent will not aloud us to take there daughter away in the middle of the night. The old man didn't answer but suddenly pull a dagger out of his cloak how shines silver in the moonlight and stabs Rockingham just above the groin, the young men walk back in shock but before he could come out of the way the seer already had cut open his stomach. Rockingham moans and lowers on his knees trying to hold the insides in his stomach but he fail miserably, wha.. what are you doing? With the bleeding dagger still in his hand Dismarum reach out his other arm, go my children, find her be my eyes and my ears, destroy how stands in our way. The weakening Rockingham felt on the ground laying there he felt something moving in his open stomach as heated coals, he let out a horrific scream letting his stomach go just before darkness took him he saw them crawling out of his stomach, with thousand of them all in the same time: whit worm liking maggot's. While they crawling out of his body in to the night air it seem like they where swelling and growing until every worm was as long as a arm and as tick as a thumb a few of them bore in the ground and disappears then darkness finally took him and he die, only the words of the old men lead him to forgather, find her my little ones she is mine.

In the moonlight Dismarum kneeled down in the tree garden in the silence evening he didn't hear a sound of a bird or even a buzz of a insect. Dismarum listens with his ears and his inner hearing. Dismarum push his for head against the cold ground sanding his though out to his creatures there answers came back with one single massage hungry. Patients my little ones soon you will get plenty of food to eat. Then he bowed for over and kiss Rockingham on the mound he blew in air till the cheeks where filled then whispers in the death men's ear, Master I bag you pleas hear my call. Dismarum straight his back, wait, listen. It came: the air around him became very cold , he was aware of evil, a chilly presents. From the death lips a sound escape following by words, is she her? Yes my lord Dismarum answers, she's ready her blood gave her power I can smell it. Find here, get her. Of course my lord I have already send the molgrati. Good I will send you a skaltum to help you, Dismarum shivers that will not be necessary I can… he's all ready on his way over her, so be prepaired. As you wish my master Dismarum says . Kneeling next to the body Dismarum grabs a hand full of dirt fill Rockingham's stomach with it, with one hand he held the wound together and spook the words he learnt from his fears master, with each word he felt a pain growing in his stomach his last words where more like a soft cry, luckily the pain almost immediately go's away. Dismarum lean back and let his hand glide over the wound it had worked de wound was health. He lay a finger on the for head of his death guide and spoke a single word… arise! Dismarum pushed him self up leaning on his staff, he stay's still while Rockingham fighting to come back to this world after a few gasp for air Rockingham sits up, what happening? You where passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: everything will change.**

Aurian couldn't sleep here uncle bol, was a men full of mythical story's he could tell story's about witches, trolls and elves, creatures from light and dark.

Flashback:

This is the truth story about our land.

A land that one's calls Alesea there was a time that the air, the country and the see speaks to the people, the animals where equal to them how walks on two legs, far in the west in a area that was named the western grounds in a forest a creature life's that was so horrible that you turn in stone if you where just look at it but there where also creatures so beautiful that you want to fall on your knees just to touch them. That was Alesea, your land. don't forget what I told you it may one day save your live.

End of flashback:

Just as aurian start to fall a sleep Pintail starts to scream Aurian shoot up in bed Pintail keeps on screaming, this was not a hunting call but someone how was in great pain, Aurian looks out the window when pintail suddenly fly's screaming over the field Pintail was struggling with something, she led out a sight of relieve when pintail start to turn and falling to the ground she hold her breath while the owl wild flaps with his wings but before Pintail hits the ground bird flaps with his wings to prevent him from falling further and to shot up in the air again right to her and landing in the window with a angry scream. Aurian though he had catch a snake but this one was strange whit she had never see any like that before the beast was struggling and Pintail was clearly having trouble holding the snake it even seams to hurt him why let Pintail the snake not go but than she saw to her horror why, Pintail didn't carry the snake he wand's to get off it. the snake was eating deeper and deeper in to Pintail's chest he struggles desperately to prevent it from going deeper the bird looks at her with big yellow eyes bagging for help, Aurian runs forward just as she want to reach out for him she was to late the snake fights him self loose and disappears in the birds body the owl let out a death scream and felt backwards out of the window. Aurian jumps to the window and looks down there she saw the broken body of the bird tears running down her face. "Pintail!" Suddenly the ground under the bird starts to move like quicksand Aurian screams when hundreds of monstrous snake things came out of the ground like a mass of earth to eat the bird, two seconds later there was just a pail of bones and a skull whit hollow eyes looking up to her. With shaky knees she saw the worms disappears in the ground, she now that they where waiting invisible , hunting for more flesh. Then she saw to strangers on the edge of the yard one men was using his staff to struggling forwards on this treachery yard it seams to be with any fear for this horrible creatures. in fear she jumps back afraid that those strange eyes saw her instinctive she now she had to call her parents!

Aurian runs to her parents bedroom, her brother standing already in the hall, Joach rubs his eyes he pointed to the yard did you hear that awful scream to? I have to warn dad, she grasp her brother by the shoulders en pull him down off the stairs why he protest it's just they old Pintail how's fighting with a fox he will be oke I'm sure dad already hear it to. No he's not he is death', what.. how? It's something bad! i… I don't now it.' She walks through the living room the house was dark and the silence in the air was heavy, like silence before a storm. Panics craps Aurian by the throat she push Joach to the table. 'quick light a candle she runs to her parents room normally she would first knock before enter but there was no time for good manners. The light of the candle cast a shadow over her parents bed her mother how never sleeps deep, was immediately awake. 'Aurian' she say with shock eyes. What's going on? Her father was also awake now closing his eyes against the bright light. He looks irritated. Aurian pointed to the back door 'there are people coming to our house. Her Father sits up. Who are it? Her mother lays a hand on her fathers arm, don't think the worst maybe it they are lost..

Aurian shook her head. 'no, no, they are evil.' How do you now that my girl? Joach appears in the room holding a lantern in his hands. 'she says that pintail is death.' Again tears running down Aurians face, there are a kind of…beasts, awful things.

Look her father said angrily is it not just a dream, on that moment there was a loud knock on the door. One second long nobody stirs. Don't you worry her mother said is just someone how is lost, hastily her father get dressed and also her mother get out off bed. Joach walked behind his father with the lantern through the living room on a save distance Aurian and her mother follows. By the door here father yells how is there? Voice how answers sounds powerful and forcefully 'in order off the counsel of Gulgotha we demand passage to this house.' What is your business? We have order to search this house, 'unlock the door' her father look at her mother. Aurian shook her head in a warning to her father. It's late how could I be sure that you are what you say?

A sheet of paper was slide under the door, it carry's the seal of the general of regional garrison. Aurian saw the purple seal, her father whispers it looks real. Joach let the lantern on the table and take Aurian up stairs and don't come down unless we call you. Her mother stroke Aurians hair now go on, upstairs with your brother. Her mother try to smile but by the fear in her eyes it fails. Fear was nailing her on the ground on the foot of the stair. Joach try to take her on her arm and talk to her. Come on! No she whispers, they can not see us here in the dark. Joach did not protest to curious for his own. Where do you think they com for? For me Aurian said with out thinking she just know it. Look joach whispers. Aurian look to her father how now opening the door. She could hear voices. Her father spook first, 'alright what is this all about the skinny men step forward, we are here for a intended crime. One where your daughter is accused of.

And what may that be? Speaker look behind him jumping from one feet on they other feet, as he was looking for support. Than suddenly a second men appears in the door. Aurian saw her father take a step back. His face was hide under a hood in his hand he hold a staff, his voice was crooking of age. 'we are looking for a child with a blood red hand?' her mother make a sound of fright. Aurian has to hold her self of making a sound. Whe don't know what you are talking about but you will not find it here. The men with the hood took his staff and walks back on the yard. The younger men did the talking. 'we don't want to wake the hole family , maybe you can step out side so we can talk under four eyes, he makes a bow and handed to the yard. Come it's late we can all use our sleep good. Aurian saw her father walking to the door, knowing what was waiting out side she got up to run to the kitchen but Joach grasp her arm. 'what are you doing' let me go, she try's to struggle free but her brother was to strong. 'I have to warn father. He said we must stay out of sight. She saw her father take another step to the door, 'o god please' she get herself free of joach's grasp, wait she call her father stood still on the door step with a red face, 'did I not told you to stay upstairs?' The young men behind her father grasp him and pull him outside. Aurian scream till her fathers surprise and fell on the ground, her mother runs with the kitchen knife to the young men, but the old men was to fast he grasp her mothers wrist and turn it roughly behind her back. Joach let out a cry of anger but the old men just smiled and push her on the ground where she helplessly laying next to her husband. With his staff he hit joach on the head how was passed out, Aurian stiff as the men let his eyes linger on her. She saw him for a moment looking to her right hand, the blood red hand, his eyes went big 'it's truth' her father was now standing on his feet again holding his wife in his arms. 'stay with your hands of my daughter he said angrily, joach also stood up his head was bleeding and he was still a little shaky but he stood between Aurian and the door. The old man turns his head to her parents, 'your daughter ofyour life's!' his voice sounding like a snake in the dark. You will never get my daughter I kill you both. The old men say nothing but let his staff tick twice on the ground by the second one the earth around her parents start to move savagely and where they taken out of sight by dust and mud. For the first time aurian hear he father scream in fear. When the dust was lay down, she saw her father and mother covered under the worms how also had killed Pintail. They where covered with blood. Aurian screams and fell on here knees. Her father turns to the door. 'joach' he screams . 'take your sister in safety! Qui…the rest of his words where lost as the worms crawls in his mound and in to his throat. Joach took Aurian no!. her blood started to boil, no! her eyes went red and her throat was pinch she jumps forward joach didn't even try to stop here scared of his sister. She let out a terrible scream of anger and hate, a wall of flames hunts over the yard burning everything including her parents the two men jump out of the way she looks how the fire took her parents, suddenly it was, over on that moment joach jumps forward grasp his sister by the waist pulling her back in the house. The kitchen wall was on fire…..

To be continue


End file.
